Vrouwe van alle Volkeren
thumb|right|De Vrouwe van alle volkeren De Vrouwe van alle Volkeren is een titel van de Maagd Maria, zij zou tussen 1945 en 1959 zesenvijftig maal zijn verschenen aan zieneres Ida Peerdeman te Amsterdam. Sommige verschijningen vonden in Duitsland plaats. In deze verschijningen zou Maria zich de "Vrouwe van alle Volkeren" hebben genoemd en er staan twee dingen centraal: *Ten eerste een gebed dat dagelijks voor het kruis gebeden dient te worden. Overigens stelde de secretaris van de Romeinse Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer, Mgr. Angelo Amato in augustus voor, kort nadat Joseph Ratzinger tot paus gekozen was, om de bijzin "Die eens Maria was" te schrappen omdat die woorden mogelijk niet goed begrepen zouden kunnen worden. *Ten tweede zou ze hebben aangedrongen op de afkondiging door de Kerk van een vijfde mariaal dogma, dat van Medeverlosseres, Middelares en Voorspreekster. Wordt dat dogma uitgesproken, dan zal – aldus de boodschappen van Amsterdam – de positie van de Kerk sterker worden, en daardoor zal ook de vrede komen. Zienswijze van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk Paus Pius XII verwijderde de titel Medeverlosseres uit de documenten tijdens zijn pontificaat. Daarna volgde het Tweede Vaticaanse Concilie, dat de ramen van de Kerk voor de wereld opende en de dialoog aanging met de afgescheiden broeders die de rol van Maria nooit hadden gezien (uitgezonderd de Oosterse Kerken). De titel ‘Medeverlosseres’ (Coredemptrix) werd door het concilie bewust gemeden en aan de titel ‘Middelares’(Mediatrix) werd slechts onder grote druk van een invloedrijke maximalistische minderheid een bescheiden plaats toegekend in een rijtje van andere traditionele Mariatitels. Het Concilie merkt daarbij nadrukkelijk op dat “aan de waardigheid en werkdadigheid van Christus, de enige Middelaar, niets wordt afgedaan, niets wordt toegevoegd. Geen enkel schepsel immers kan met het mens geworden Woord en de Verlosser ooit op één lijn worden gesteld”. In 1997 riep het Vaticaan in het Poolse Mariabedevaartsoord Częstochowa een theologische commissie bijeen, die de roep om dit dogma zou moeten bekijken. De zestien rooms-katholieke mariologen van deze commissie, aangevuld met vijf deelnemers uit protestantse en orthodoxe kerken, waren unaniem in hun besluit: dit dogma zou een breuk betekenen met de mariologische bakens die het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie heeft uitgezet. De Internationale Pontificale Mariale Academie onderschreef deze conclusie. Kardinaal Ratzinger sprak zich openlijk en krachtdadig uit tegen zo’n dogma. Authentiek Het Canoniek Kerkelijk recht bepaalt dat de plaatselijke bisschop (en dus niet het Vaticaan) onderzoekt of een veronderstelde Mariaverschijning als echt kan worden gewaarmerkt. In 2002 werden de Amsterdamse verschijningen voor de hele katholieke wereld tot authentiek verklaard door de bisschop van Haarlem, Mgr. dr. Jozef Marianus Punt. De verschijningen gingen gepaard met "boodschappen". Daarin schetste de Vrouwe van alle Volkeren "die eens Maria was" een beeld van de situatie in kerk en wereld. In 1951 gaf de Vrouwe een gebed waarin de "verwording" wordt aangewezen als oorzaak van rampen en oorlogen. Die zouden elkaar, voorspelde de Vrouwe, in steeds sneller tempo opvolgen. Zieneres Ida Peerdeman voorspelde het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie dat de Kerk totaal zou veranderen, ze voorzag de dood van paus Pius XII en de landing van de mens op de maan. Het gebed van de Vrouwe van alle Volkeren en de zinsnede Die eens Maria was :Heer Jezus Christus, :Zoon van de Vader, :zend nu Uw Geest over de aarde. :Laat de Heilige Geest wonen in de harten van alle volkeren, :opdat zij bewaard mogen blijven voor verwording, rampen en oorlog. :Moge de Vrouwe van alle Volkeren, :eens Maria was, :onze Voorspreekster zijn. :Amen Dit gebed zou zij hebben gegeven tijdens haar verschijningen. Het is omstreden vanwege die eens Maria was. Vanaf het begin heeft deze bijzin vragen opgeroepen, echter Ida Peerdeman zei dat de Vrouwe van alle Volkeren er op aangedrongen had dat dit zo moest blijven staan. Het zou betekenen dat Maria voor het eerst in haar "geschiedenis" niet alleen de katholieken, maar alle mensen aanspreekt, inclusief degenen die haar verworpen hebben evenals degenen die haar nog niet kennen. Velen begrijpen dit stukje uit het gebed niet en hebben hier veel moeite mee en zeggen "Maria blijft toch Maria"? Men moet dit zien dat Maria nu in deze tijd gekroond zou willen worden tot Vrouwe van alle Volkeren en niet meer het onbekende eenvoudige Joodse meisje - zoals ze gekend was in haar omgeving - zou willen zijn. Men kan nu hetzelfde zien met Paus Benedictus XVI, die eens ‘kardinaal Ratzinger’ was. Iedereen kende hem al die jaren als kardinaal Ratzinger, nu is hij paus, maar toch is hij dezelfde persoon gebleven. De belofte van het gebed Zie de 38e boodschap van 31 december 1951: :“De Vrouwe van alle Volkeren belooft hierbij dat zij die vragen, verhoord zullen worden, zo de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest het wil. Dit gebed is gegeven voor de verlossing van de wereld. Dit gebed is gegeven voor de bekering van de wereld. Bidt dit gebed bij alles wat gij doet. In de kerken en door moderne middelen zal dit gebed verspreid worden. De mensen dezer wereld zullen leren de Vrouwe van alle Volkeren, die eens Maria was, te vragen als Voorspreekster, opdat de wereld bevrijd zal worden van verwording, rampen en oorlog. Zeg dit uw theologen. Deze tijd is onze tijd. Kom voor deze beeltenis en vraag.” De boodschappen De "Boodschappen" (1945-1959) bestaan in boekvorm, alsook de daarop volgende "Eucharistische Belevenissen" die lopen tot 1990. In 1996 stierf zieneres Ida Peerdeman. Haar uitvaartmis werd gecelebreerd door Bisschop H. Bomers, die vlak tevoren de devotie van de Vrouwe van alle Volkeren in het bisdom Haarlem had vrijgegeven. Vox populi Sinds 1991 bestaat er bovendien een invloedrijke katholieke beweging die de roep om dit dogma met een petitie ondersteunt. De laatste cijfers dateren uit 2002 en spreken van meer dan 7 miljoen handtekeningen, afkomstig uit 150 landen, waaronder die van 550 bisschoppen en meer dan 40 kardinalen. Deze beweging onder leiding van de Amerikaanse lekentheoloog Mark Miravalle (die Ida Peerdeman persoonlijk gekend heeft), doet naast het werven van handtekeningen haar uiterste best om de titel ‘Medeverlosseres’ – immers theologisch gezien de meest problematische van de drie titels – te verdedigen in haar vele publicaties, tijdens door haar georganiseerde congressen en dergelijke. Externe links *De Vrouwe van Alle Volkeren *De Groene Amsterdammer over zieneres Ida Peerdeman Categorie:Mariabedevaart Categorie:Katholicisme in Nederland en:Lady of all Nations it:Apparizioni della Signora di tutti i popoli ln:Mamá wa Bikolo binso